


Impasse

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [21]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel and Peggy have an argument. It doesn't go well for Daniel (what else is new).





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Inktober prompt of 'impasse'.

“I think it’s fine,” Peggy said flatly.

Daniel shook his head. “I’m not okay with it.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not going to happen, Peg.”

She huffed. “Then I suppose we are at an impasse.”

“I suppose we are,” he said, leveling a sharp look at her.

Peggy and Daniel’s 16-year-old daughter, Beth, entered the kitchen. Immediately feeling the tension, she quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow, much like her mother.

“What’s going on?” Beth asked.

“Your father and I were just discussing your request to attend the prom,” Peggy replied.

Beth put a hand on her hip, again much like her mother. “Let me guess. He says no, you say yes.”

Peggy gave her a terse nod.

“Charlie and I won’t be going alone, Dad. We’d be in a group.”

He huffed, still not convinced.

“Mom taught me how to fight, and Charlie knows it. _Everyone_ knows not to mess with the Sousa women.”

Daniel chewed the inside of his lip. He hated when the women in his family made sense.

“I’ll think about it,” he finally mumbled.

Beth put an arm around her father’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Dad.”

She left the room, and he yelled, “That’s not a ‘yes’!”

He looked back at his wife, his eyes narrowing at her satisfied smile.

“You two are a lethal team,” he said.

“ _Everyone_ knows not to mess with the Sousa women. Even the Sousa men.”

Peggy walked to him and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

“That’s still not a ‘yes’!” he yelled after her.


End file.
